


Kash and Go Grab Yourself Someplace Else, You Perv!

by GallaVicious



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaVicious/pseuds/GallaVicious
Summary: Kash runs into Ian and Mickey years later.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fic by @oforamuse, it started off as my desire to see both Ian and Mickey getting to tell off pervy Kash when they run into him as a married couple (hence the title). But it morphed into something different. 
> 
> I may write a part two in order to play out how a conversation between might go between the three.
> 
> I’m not the best writer so hopefully it’s okay 😬

Kash’s eyes squint tight as he tilts his head towards the sun, feeling the warm breeze blow across his skin. Standing in the empty baseball diamond offers him some momentary relief, the smell of grass ignites a calming wave that washes over him. Unfortunately that feeling is fleeting and the discomfort starts seeping back into his body. He had never wanted to come back to this place and successfully avoided it for six years now. His departure from this city was less than admirable and it’s a part of his life that he never want to think about - that he can’t allow himself to think about. He had needed to escape in order to feel free, no matter the cost. So he fled, casting aside his job and his family. As much as he feels ashamed, it is something he can’t bring himself to regret. 

He is living a new life in Michigan and he is finally starting to feel comfortable in his own skin. Linda found him about three and a half years after he left. She was not at all bothered by the loss of him but did worry about the impact it would have on his children and their reputation in the Muslim community. But more importantly she wanted him to come deal with the situation like a man. Divorce was not an option in Linda’s eyes but he could at least fix their assets so Linda and the children could continue with the life they had built without needing him. After a few years, Kash finally conceded that he needed to face his past. While he thought all could be managed from his new home in Michigan, he unfortunately had to return to the place he had escaped. 

So that brings him here. Seeing Linda again had not been pleasant but he is proud of himself for making it through the blur of meetings in the morning with the bank, lawyers, and real estate professionals. He had one final meeting tomorrow and after that Kash plans on getting on the first flight out of the city, never looking back. That leaves him with an entire afternoon free. Kash doesn’t know what compelled him to spend it strolling around the south side neighbourhood of Chicago but that is how he ended up in the baseball diamond. Everything about this city is so familiar but it all seems so foreign now. And yet, no matter how much he tries to tamp it down, there are certain spots in the city that invoke strong emotions in him. While walking past the Kash and Grab (it will always be that to him), a flood of memories makes him unable to keep a certain red-head from creeping into his thoughts. He really was trying not to think about that bright-eyed, freckled, ginger kid who, unknowingly, stole his heart years ago. Being away from the city, Kash can usually keep the number of times he thinks about Ian to a minimum but he is always somewhere in the back of his conscious. Being here brings it all rushing to the front and it’s like the ghost of Ian is haunting him, walking in step as he weaves through the streets.

Ian was the shining light in his Chicago life. Being with him was the only time Kash felt any semblance of freedom. Not a day goes by without him wishing that relationship had played out differently and there will always be a small part of him that believes a piece of Ian is still belongs to him. As it was, Kash is using all of his willpower to not use this free time to hunt the boy down. Find that red-head to see if the connection that had made him feel alive is still there and if Ian ever still thinks about him. Why did he decide to go on this stupid walk! 

He is about to continue his journey when a flash of red catches his eye. Kash immediately swings his head around and what he sees forces a gasp out of his body. A mere twenty feet away stands the boy that is currently running thought his mind, fidgeting against the dugout fence. Only he is most definitely no longer a boy. Kash feels the colour drain from his face as he rakes his eyes over the young man. Ian is at least a foot taller and while he’s still all limbs, they are no longer gangly stalks. Ian’s biceps bulge against the fabric of his long sleeved shirt as he reaches into his pocket to fish out a cigarette. Kash feels his cock tingle and quickly diverts his attention to Ian’s face. It’s all smooth, pale skin and angles, Kash wants nothing more than to run his tongue along that strong jawline. This new thought is certainly not helping the situation in his pants so Kash darts his gaze to Ian’s eyes. They are greener than Kash remembers but they also look clearer, happier. Kash feels a pang of sadness that Ian found happiness without him.

Kash doesn’t know when it happened but his feet must have propelled him forward on their own accord because he is now only about fifteen feet away from the ginger man. He is honestly surprised that Ian has yet to notice him. 

Ian lifts his left hand up to bring the lit cigarette to his mouth and Kash watches his luscious lips wrap around it. Images of those pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock flash through Kash’s mind. He was about to mentally chastise himself again for getting carried away but his attention snaps to the white gold and black bands on Ian’s ring finger. Kash halts his movement. Ian Gallagher is married. 

Kash can’t help the feeling of hatred that washes over him while thinking about the lucky son of a bitch who won Ian’s heart. He bets the man’s name is Chet or Miles, and that he looks like Justin Timberlake. All Kash knows for certain is that he hates him. 

Ian turns and steps down into the dugout, the movement a welcomed distraction that allows Kash to take in his broad, muscular back and round pert ass. Kash’s mouth waters as another serious of delicious scenarios flash through his mind. 

His dedication to memorizing every single curve of Ian’s body makes him miss the dark-haired man hopping down into the dugout. Kash finally takes notice as the other man approaches Ian. He is much shorter than Ian but is all broad shoulders and swagger. What’s that phrase? Walking sex? His jet black hair, a stark contrast to pale skin, makes the crystal blue of his eyes pop. He is beautiful and if Kash wasn’t currently so far gone on Ian, he would definitely be interested. He can’t quite place what celebrity the man reminds him of, but there is definitely an air of familiarity. 

The two men embrace. Ian buries his nose into the junction of the shorter man’s neck and deeply inhales. When they separate, the dark-haired man pulls out a beer from the backpack he’s carrying and hands it to Ian. As the two men brush fingers, Kash notices the dark scribbling all over the knuckles of the shorter man. Kash inhales sharply, feeling like he’s been punched in the gut. He is certain that his eyes are blown out comically wide, mouth agape as the realization dawns on him that he does in fact know the dark-haired man all too well. 

Mickey fucking Milkovich. 

He’s glad that the thug learned how to shower, Mickey is almost unrecognizable and more handsome than Kash thought possible. He knew that Mickey was a cocky, little shit but had he always had this much swagger and sex appeal? Kash just assumed that the thug was behind bars or dead, so is surprised that he’s still around. He is shocked that the two are still hooking up but at the same time, this scenario is all too familiar. The two of them sneaking around, closeted Mickey still adamant that he’s not gay. Only this time it is Ian who has the unsuspecting spouse at home. At least Ian’s adonis husband knows he’s gay. Kash winces at the memory of Linda confronting him about his affair with Ian.

What shocks him to his core is how soft the thug is with Ian. Kash only saw them together that one time in the back of the store, against the shelves - a memory he wishes could be erased from his mind - but nothing about that was tender. It was all grunts and violence, with Ian roughly pounding into the thug, moments away from total bliss. That all came to a crashing halt when Kash walked in and after that he never saw them together again. Mickey was far too closeted to be in a relationship with Ian, and if they were still fucking back then, he was certain that’s all it was, fucking.

He can’t make out what they are talking about but during the whole conversation, Mickey’s hands never stop caressing Ian’s body. Mickey gently brushing a stray hair back from Ian’s face before moving his hand to brush across Ian’s lower back. During their discussion, Mickey is solely focussed on Ian, it’s as if the rest of the world dissolves when the ginger is near. 

Kash’s fascination of it all makes him unable to focus on anything other than Mickey. He finds his gaze affixed on the thug. He watches Mickey gently cup Ian’s face, dragging his thumb across Ian’s plump, pink lip before tenderly sucking it into his mouth. Mickey runs his tongue along Ian’s bottom lip before slotting their mouths together in a perfect fit. Ian absolutely melts into the kiss. The taller man wraps his arms around the thug in a sweet embrace that Kash is certain is also the only thing keeping Ian from turning into a puddle at Mickey’s feet. They kiss like they are each other’s source of oxygen. It’s not just something that’s driven by desire, Kash realizes they kiss out of necessity. 

After a few minutes, Mickey pulls away and brings their foreheads together. His eyes are shining brightly, staring deeply into the eyes of the taller man. Mickey’s mouth turns up into a smile that is so wide it causes the corners of his glittering eyes to crinkle. Kash didn’t know the south side thug was capable of contorting his face into such a joyful expression and it’s honestly breathtaking. 

Kash quickly darts his eyes over to Ian and is dumbfounded by what he sees. Ian is sporting the exact same expression and if possible, looks even more blissed out than Mickey. Before this moment Kash never understood the phrase, “looked at him like he hung the moon,” but there is no other way to describe the way Ian looks. Kash thought he was in love with Ian back when they were fooling around but he can see he was wrong. In fact, he doesn’t think he’s even seen true love before because he now knows this is what it’s supposed to look like. 

Mickey brings his left hand up to lightly caress Ian’s cheeks. The taller boy nuzzles his face into it, and it makes Kash feel sick. There is a pang of jealously that it’s happening with Ian but the feeling is mostly from the overwhelming intimacy. Kash has never experienced this in his life and is sad to think that it may never happen. Suddenly he feels like he’s intruding on something incredibly private.

Something glints in the sun and Kash’s eyes land on the same white gold and black bands he saw moments ago. M-m-married! Ian and Mickey are married. Holy shit, Mickey is Ian’s Timberlake! Kash doesn’t know why but he feels relief at this revelation. 

His attention is forced back to the pair as a growl, loud enough for Kash to hear, is ripped from Ian’s throat before he pounces on the thug. The ferocity at which Mickey responds, almost knocks Ian off balance but he quickly catches himself. Their kiss soon becomes a battle with both men trying to dominate the other. Hands start gripping and tearing off clothes, and Ian practically scoops Mickey up into his strong arms.

Kash wants to look away but he knows that he can’t, he is held hostage by the scene in front of him. The passion rolling off the men hits him like a tidal wave and he feels like he is drowning in it. Kash feels his cock stir again and fails to stop a groan from escaping his lips. He quickly shuts his eyes to distance himself from the visual and to stop his own passions from bubbling up. 

“The fuck?” travels faintly across the wind and Kash’s eyes snap open. Although the voice is deeper, more gruff, Kash instantly recognizes where it came from. Kash amazes at Mickey’s ability to have something he whispered seem so loud and commanding. He doesn’t have time to continue this train of thought because he finds his gaze connecting with two icy blue, very pissed off looking eyes. 

Shit.


	2. Oh Mickey, you’re so fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian run into Kash years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’ll do pig.
> 
> I felt like I hadn’t gotten all of the story out of my system, so needed to finish it.
> 
> I think the first chapter can still stand on it’s own but I wanted to play with Mickey a bit longer. I’m selfish.

————

“The fuck?”

Mickey is unable to process all the emotions suddenly coursing through his body. He most definitely feels rage but it’s at war with confusion, embarrassment and the overwhelming desire that he and Ian were chasing moments ago. 

He trains his glare on the eyes of the long-forgotten pedophile but struggles to keep the hard look affixed on his face knowing that his cheeks are tinted pink. The pervert has the decency to look ashamed and he  pales under Mickey’s stare.

Mickey tries to compose himself but it’s impossible to focus with the hard, half-naked body of his husband pressed against him. His feet are currently dangling three feet off the ground as Ian has him pinned up against the dugout fence with his hand jammed down the front of Mickey’s pants. Ian’s shirt lies on the ground close by while Mickey’s is hoisted up his chest, pushed out of the way only moments ago to allow Ian to latch his mouth onto his puckering rosy nipple. Mickey wishes that he was a bigger man so he could cover Ian and keep this leech’s eyes off his gorgeous husband’s exposed body.

God, what are they fucking teenagers? He and Ian planned to meet up at their old hangout to shotgun a couple of beers before heading out on a dinner date. Both had been busy at work this past week so wanted to spend a special evening together, just the two of them. Mickey should have known coming here was going to end with them pawing at each other. This place held too many memories, and both are insatiable when it comes to the other.

Mickey gently pats his husband’s shoulder knowing that Ian will understand exactly what he wants. His husband lowers him and once his feet touch the ground Mickey starts adjusting his clothing. Putting distance between himself and Ian makes it easier to sort through his emotions – there’s that rage he’s feeling. Once he has his belt buckled up, Mickey squares his shoulders back and starts moving towards their unwanted voyeur. Mickey takes in the scene in front of him, which is a mistake as it only adds fuel to the fire inside of him. Less than five feet away from where he and his husband were sharing an extremely intimate moment, stood this deviant. Kash’s pupils dilated, his breathing heavy, and there is a visible tent in his pants. Was this pervert getting off from watching him and Ian together? Mickey quickly flashes back to that devastating conversation that he and Ian had in the courthouse during their failed first attempt at marriage.  “ _Name me one person I’ve murdered._ ”  God, he wants to make this asshole the first name he adds to that list.

“Yo, Kash and Grab, what the fuck you think you’re doing?” Mickey’s voice sounds harsh, even to himself. He really needs to reign in his anger or he’s going to end up with this fucker’s blood all over his knuckles. Not exactly the date vibes he’s hoping to establish. He is pleased when he sees Kash visibly wince. Glad that he still has the same effect on that old perv. He cracks his knuckles as he climbs out of the dugout and continues his advance on Kash. 

“We a bit old for you, don’t you think?” Mickey jabs. “We interrupt your stakeout of the little league team?”

“Fuck you Mickey,” Kash fires back. Mickey knows Kash was trying to sound intimating, to hold his ground against Mickey’s rage, but the wobble in his voice gives away the panic he’s feeling. 

“No, thanks. I’m taken by an extremely gorgeous,  _ sweet, _talented man who knows how to give it to me good and hard.Just how I like it,” Mickey sneers.“Besides, I’m not some sixteen year old little boy.”

He feels his husband walk up and gently drape an arm across his shoulders. “Hey Kash, long time no see.” Mickey appreciates that Ian is trying to diffuse the situation but damn it if he doesn’t want to let his fists loose on Kash.

Kash looks relieved at the change in conversation. “Hi Ian, how have you been? You look good.”

“If you don’t stop with your looking, I’m going to jab your eyes out with a stick,” Mickey snaps and Kash takes a small step back. He feels Ian squeeze his arm and Mickey responds by taking a calming deep breath.

Ian pipes up, “excuse my husband Kash. Obviously, we were a little preoccupied, so your sudden appearance caught us off guard.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Kash uncomfortably rubs the back of his neck.

“That better be all you noticed, you sick fuck.” Mickey puffs his chest out in preparation to descend on Kash.Mickey knows he needs to control himself but he’s letting years of repressed anger at Kash for taking advantage of a young Ian come to the surface. There’s also the fact that Mickey walks with a limp every time it rains because of this fucker. His rage is escalating quickly, and Mickey knows he needs to stop his mind from racing because violence isn’t far behind. “Seriously, why are you creeping around the baseball diamond, I swear to god if you….”

Mickey is interrupted by Ian’s large, warm, calloused hand on his cheek. The firm pressure breaks his current train of thought.His husband uses the distraction to turn him so that he can press his forehead to Mickey’s and look deeply into his eyes. “Hey,” Ian says so sweetly that it makes Mickey want to cry. How does his husband do this to him? Everything was bathed in red moments ago and now his husband is the only red he can see. God, he is head over heels for his ginger. “Mick.” Ian’s mouth caresses the endearment like it’s the most precious word in the world. It does funny things to Mickey’s insides every time he hears it andjust like that all the fight exits his body leaving only a pile of mush. Mickey takes a moment to deeply breathe in Ian’s scent.It washes over him like a calming breeze. Before breaking apart, Mickey uses the opportunity to nuzzle his nose against Ian’s.

When they turn back to face Kash, the old man’s eyes are darting around, looking everywhere possible to avoid staring directly at them. Mickey chuckles. At least this old asshole listens. Guess he won’t be needing that stick.

“So, what you doing back in town,” asks Mickey. His voice is still rough but the tone is drastically different than it had been mere minutes ago. Kash’s eyebrows shoot up to his receding hairline. Mickey simply shrugs his shoulders in response.

“I had some business to take care of to ensure that Linda and the kids are set without me,” Kash explains. “Once I finalize everything tomorrow, I’ll be heading back to Michigan.”

“Michigan? I remember you talking about moving out there,” Ian starts and the two break out into conversation.

While Kash and his husband are talking, Mickey uses the opportunity to really study the older man. His once black hair is now scattered with grey and recedes significantly up his forehead. There are deep lines etched lines across his face,  the most prominent ones are his crows’ feet and smile lines. Mickey notices a slight sparkle in his eyes. Kash does appear happier than he did all those years ago, but his eyes still look tired. Perhaps whatever he’s going through with Linda is causing the dark, puffy bags. Kash’s soft belly juts out under the loud, salmon coloured, button up shirt he’s wearing, and rolls over the top of his pants. Geez, those pants. They are literally the most hideous shade of beige Mickey has ever seen and they are about one size too small. Kash is definitely rounder than before and Mickey can tell that working out isn’t Kash’s number one priority in Michigan.It’s Mickey’s humble opinion that Kash looks like shit.

“I’m really happy.” Mickey hears his husband declare. He can’t stop the small, shy smile that breaks out across his face. He glances over at his husband and notices that Ian is wearing the same expression. Mickey touches his thumb to the bands wrapped around his own left ring finger. A habit that he’s developed when he needs to remind himself that he gets to be married to the beautiful human being standing beside him.

“I can see that,” Kash responds. His voice sincere. He nods at Mickey, “I’m happy for you Ian. For the both of you.”

“Yeah, well….” Mickey doesn’t know what to say, so he trails off.

“Well, I should get going,” Kash states, giving Mickey an out.

Ian reaches over to shake Kash’s hand. “It was nice seeing you Kash. I wish you the best of luck with everything.”

“You too Ian,” Kash returns. “That also goes for you Mickey.” Mickey let’s out a huff. “Take care of each other.”

Both men stand and watch as the figure from their past fades into the distance. Mickey grabs his husband’s hand, linking their fingers together, “you ready to go to that dinner I promised you?”

“I’m sorry Mick,” his husband starts, sounding grim. Mickey worries he’s done something wrong. Was Ian upset with him about how aggressive he got with Kash. Did seeing Kash bring up some unresolved feelings within Ian. Fortunately, Ian continues, interrupting Mickey’s run-away thoughts, “but I’m no longer hungry  _for food_. ” Mickey peers up into his husband’s eyes and is bowled over by the fire blazing in them. Oh, Ian’s hungry alright and Mickey knows just what he wants. He let’s out an almost inaudible whimper before collecting himself. The noise causes the fire in his husband’s eyes to become an inferno.

“Well what are we waiting for Firecrotch?”


End file.
